Touchdown
by Dakota Lovato
Summary: Sonny's little sister Summer decides that enough is enough and she will get Channy together. What happens when she finds love for herself  along the way and Mandy comes back to break Channy up for good? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance…*sigh*

Touchdown

Today like any day was defiantly a normal day at Condor Studios. Chad Dylan Cooper was walking around the studio. He had just finished filming and was thinking of something to do. While he was thinking he happened to wonder onto the So Random! Set.

_Hmmm I wonder what those randoms are up to._ Chad thought as he walked by the prop house. As he entered he found it empty. This was strange because they were always in the prop house when he came to visit.

Chad turned around and exited the prop house. He was oblivious to the two bubbly brunettes slipping into the prop house and reaching for the remote. As Chad walked around he decided to go to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. If Sonny wasn't in the prop house or cafeteria then she's got to be in her dressing room.

Chad walked up to the door, but it was closed. He tried the door knob and it was unlocked. He walked in to find the rest of the randoms all sitting there talking…except for Sonny. As he walked further into the room all of them were looking at him. Curious about why he was here.

"What do you want Pooper?"Questioned the dark skinned one. Kico? Bico? Whatever let's call him Cloudy.

(Yes I know his name is Nico)

"Well we finished shooting at the Falls so I thought you randoms would want to feel special. So I made my way down here to honor you with my presence."

"Yeah ok." Tawni stated. "Well since you're here we are going to be needing your help."

"With what?" Chad questioned.

"We can't find Sonny or Summer…"Grady started.

(by now I have given up with the whole 'I don't know their names thing')

"Ok…who's Summer?" Chad asked.

"Pssh who's Summer Chad!" Tawni laughed along with the rest of the cast until they saw the confused look on his face. "Oh my you really don't know who Summer is do you?"

Chad shook his head carefully. He wouldn't want to ruin his perfect hair now would he?

Tawni sighed. "Well Summer is…"

"GO, GO, GO!!! Come on you're so close!!!"Sonny's voice echoed in the hallway.

"TOUCHDOWN!"another one followed. Chad looked around and everyone was confused. What was going on?

The cast of So Random and Chad made their way to the prop house to find Sonny and Summer sitting on the couch watching the Vikings vs. Saints game on TV. Sitting there both Sonny and Summer had Vikings jersey's on. In front of them was a Viking's bowl filled with chips and next to that two Viking's mugs filled with coca-cola. On their faces were two huge smiles. The Viking's had just scored a touchdown.

"What are you two doing?" Nico asked. The duo didn't respond until commercial break.

"Say what now?" Sonny asked.

"I said what are you two doing?" Nico asked again.

"Oh silly we are watching the Viking's vs. Saints game!" Sonny replied enthusiastically.

"Ok…" Nico stated confused. Even though he was a boy he never really understood the game of football. It was all too confusing. Tennis, tennis was easy. That was Nico's favorite sport to watch. Along with swimming or if he really wanted to be a rebel he'd watch bad mitten. Whew now that was an intense sport.

"So you must be Summer!" Chad exclaimed shaking Summer's hand. "Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation."Chad stated introducing himself… and his occupation.

"Cool nice to meet you. Where do you act? Do you do shows, movies, whatever?" Summer asked politely. Chad was shocked! How did she not know that he was the star of Mackenzie Falls the number one tween drama!

"hehem,"Chad cleared his throat. "I actually am Mackenzie off of Mackenzie Falls."He stated annoyed.

"Oh that's cool…"Summer said not very interested in the topic.

"Yeah it is!" Chad practically yelled. "Who are you anyway? What are you doing here at Condor Studios without a visitors pass?" Chad questioned.

"Well Chad…"Summer said Chad's name with attitude. "My name is Summer I thought we already established this. Also I was asked to join So Random, because my big sister was already here." Summer stated elbowing her sister when she was mentioned. Sonny smiled her famous smile.

"Yeah Chad," Sonny smiled. "This is my little sister Summer!" Sonny said then gave Summer a tight squeeze.

"Oh." Was all Chad had to say. Chad was still shocked. He had made a secret vow to himself that he would always be nice to Sonny's family because he liked no scratch that LOVED Sonny. Being nice to her family was just one sacrifice to make. But so far he wasn't doing so well with his vow. He had just been a butch to Sonny's little sister who she loved a lot it seems like.

(haha Butch is Hilary Duff's way of saying the b-word on cheaper by the dozen 2.)

The game started back up and Chad with the rest of the randoms left the prop house. Chad had some thinking to do so he could get things right with Summer. The rest of the randoms were just going on a fro-yo run.

[cue Sonny with a Chance theme Song…So Far So Great]

Sonny and Summer were not the happiest people on earth at this moment. Staring at the TV their mouths hung open.

"And that concludes the game." The TV announcer stated.

"I can't believe they lost!" Sonny exclaimed. She was close to tears. The Viking's were her team and they had lost. They let their guard down because they were winning instead of continuing to play at their best.

Summer closed her mouth and looked at Sonny. Summer was equally shocked but she was not going to cry about it. You see Sonny and Summer were different but still very alike. Sonny was more fashionable and friendly. Summer was quiet and shy…until you get to know her better or if she is with a group of friends. Summer is a tom boy. Sonny is secretly in love with Chad. Summer is secretly in love with Calvin. See equally different. Anyway…Summer went to comfort her sister when questions started popping into her head. Why did Sonny like Chad? What did she see in him? Why did Dad take me and not Sonny? Why did they lose? Why is California so big? Why is Wyoming big but has such a small population? These were all great questions.

"Sonny…" Summer started.

Sonny looked up towards her little sister. "Yeah?"

"Well you know when Chad came in here?" Summer looked at Sonny to make sure she was paying attention, she was. " I was just wondering." Now Summer was just pausing for dramatic effect. "Why do you like that jerk! I mean he dates like a different girl each week. No scratch that every other day!"

Sonny was shocked that her sister knew this from one meeting with Chad.

"Haha Summer. I don't like Chad!" Sonny's voice got really high. *sigh* that runs in the family. Which came in handy when she wanted to know is Summer was lying or in denial.

"Right, right…" Summer drifted off. She was not going to let this go. She'll just drop the subject now. Later Summer will bring it up again. But for now…no.

Meanwhile…

Chad was pacing around his room wondering how to make things right with Summer. He wasn't sure if she disliked him or not. But he was pretty sure he had to get on Summer's good side to get to date Sonny. After their little meeting Chad did some research to find out that Sonny and Summer were inseparable. Just like Demi and Selena. If one of them dislikes a person so does the other. So what would get Chad onto good terms with Summer? Buy her something expensive…That could work. Or maybe just apologize; no Chad Dylan Cooper does not apologize! So that brought Chad back up to option one. Now what to get her…

**Ok guys that's the end of chapter one. Sorry my chapters are always so short. My next one will be longer. This was suppose to be a one shot. But then I changed everything about it. So yeah. Also I got out of school two hours early because of the snow! So I just threw it together. Anyway Read and Review. I promise the next chapter will be longer…if anyone wants the next chapter. Yeah there we go. Review to tell me if you want the next chapter. No review then…no chapter. Haha…**

**Now that's just mean. Never mind. But still review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I decided to try something new and write in first person! So Yay! Read and Review! And sorry for the slow update. This did not turn out like I planned it to. **

~Chapter two~ Phase One Part One

Summer Munroe the youngest of the Munroe family was pacing around her shared bedroom with big sis (just by a year) Sonny Munroe. Sonny was helping their mom make dinner at the moment so I gave Summer some time to think. How would she get Sonny and Chad together without them noticing what she was doing? Running out of idea's she turned on her laptop and decided to Google it.

"Come on, come on!" Summer practically screamed at her computer. "Man I hate this!" Summer exclaimed. Why did the computer have to be so slow?

Drumming her fingers impatiently on her hard wooden desk the computer finally loaded up. Summer then went on to Google and typed in the words _Chad loves Sonny_. Yup that should do it.

As the pages uploaded she noticed most of them had the words Channy in them.

Summer's POV.

"hmmm Channy, not a bad couple name I guess."I thought out loud.

"What do you guess?" Sonny asked waltzing her way into the room.

"Um I guess... nothing?" Smooth Summer smooth. Now she'll think you're lying to her.

"I know you're lying to me."

Great

"Well I was just guessing on…my geometry homework. Would you like to help me?" I asked Sonny. That was the perfect set up. Sonny hates geometry.

"Did you just say geometry?" She asked me.

"Yup," this was perfect. She'll probably make up an excuse to get out of the room so I don't ask her again.

"Uh Summer I'd love to help you with your homework but… Oh what's that is that mom calling me? I better go help her. Haha, coming mother!" and with that Sonny dashed out of the room. Am I smart or what?

Anyways back to my computer problem. Clicking on various ones one of them caught my eye. 100 ways to get Channy together in just a week! Perfect! Now does it work? Maybe I should have typed in how to get two people together in a week. That could have worked. Oh well.

Later I shut down my computer and headed off to bed. Tomorrow I start phase one of seven. Maybe I can get Zora to help me this was going to be so much fun!!!

~the next day~

"Summer!" is all I heard and then a thud. Ouch I wonder what happened. But I'm too tired to open my eyes so I just continue to lie there, wherever I am, until I actually hear my alarm clock go off.

"Summer, wake up!" Great, I know that's not my alarm clock.

"Summer look Justin Beiber!" Yuck! Why would I want to wake up to him?!?

"Ugh this is impossible!" You got that right now leave me alone so I can get some extra shut eye.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what Summer! Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato are finally dating!!!"What!?!

"What!?!" I asked as I shot right off the…floor? I look up to see Sonny smirking. Oh great. "So Nick and Demi are not dating?" that is very sad. They are so perfect for each other!

"Nope, Demi and Nick are not dating sorry."

"Mean."

"I try" she shrugged.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. Since when is Sonny mean. Besides just then when she got my hopes up for Nemi, only for them to be crashed down again. Great.

"Come on Summer we are going to be late for work!" She insisted. Ok, time to get up. Wait, I'm already up…weird.

We got ready for work in about 15 minutes. New record baby! Whooo! Anyway excuse my random moment as I remember what I'm here for. Oh right. To educate all those Channy fans and hopefully quench the thirst for Channy by writing a story! Right? No? okay that's cool too. Just thinking to myself is awesome as well. Maybe I should talk about myself in third person. Summer Munroe is now getting into the car that is being driven by her mom. No? Alrighty then.

When Sonny and I finally arrived at the studio we were early. Like a whole hour early. This was going to be perfect! We walked inside and went into her dressing room. They told me I had to share I dressing room with Zora but she lives in the vents. So, I don't know how that is supposed to work.

"I'll be right back Sonny! I have my cell-phone if you need me!" I yell over my shoulder as I quickly race out of the room.

"Okay be careful!" is what I hear halfway down the hall. Pssh, okay yes mom.

Now because I'm new there are some advantages. Like my name and picture is not on the do not admit wall yet. But then again neither is Sonny. Why is Zac Efron up there? Never mind Summer focus. I walk into the 'Falls' and look around. This place is pretty nice. Chocolate fountains, leather couches, Logan berry smoothies, dart board with So random cast on it, massage table, wait what!?! I go over to the dart board to see a very outdated poster of So Random on it. There's Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Mandy. Why didn't they get a new one? Don't get me wrong I love that Sonny isn't up there but I just want to know why. What is this room even called? Let's call it the Mackenzie Falls Prop House. Even though they don't have props but whateves.

What I'm really curious to see is Chad Dylan Coopers dressing room. *Gasp* sorry force of habit. Hmmm where is it? I continue to walk the halls of the Falls until I see a door with a star on it that reads CDC. Well this must be the place. Underneath the star is a piece of paper that states the following:

_You are now standing in front of the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room._

_Before you enter you must have a piece of paper stating that yes the amazing CDC has allowed [Insert name here] to bask in his glory. _

_Now do the special knock before entering. _

_CDC_

Well that's cool, I guess. I tried to open the door but it's locked. Maybe I have to do the special knock. Alright here goes nothing.

I started pounding on the door and screaming: "Chad Dylan Cooper this is Summer Munroe and I demand you open this door at once!" Did I mention I get cranky in the morning if I stay up late?

To my surprise the door opened.

"Good Morning Summer how are you?"Chad asked. This was beyond weird. Chad Dylan Cooper was being nice. To a random.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm perfect would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" I exclaim and race in before he can change his mind. What really surprises me is what is inside his dressing room.

First of all, it's an apartment. Second, I don't think there is one room that doesn't have a poster of Sonny in it. That's embarrassing no wonder he is being so nice. Sonny only dates guys that I think she will go perfect with and vice versa. There is only one time that she went against my will and that was with James Conroy. I bet she learned her lesson.

"So Chad do you like Sonny?" What? I need all the juicy gossip.

"Uh no why do you ask?" I looked at him to find him extremely nervous. I thought CDC doesn't get nervous?

"Well you have all these posters of her I was just wondering…"

"Oh those I use them for…ah…"

"And it's nothing like Sonny and my room." I interrupt. I really don't want to hear I lie right now. Chad smirked.

"Sonny has poster's of me in her room?" I could tell what he was thinking.

"No," his face fell. "We got pictures of Jackson Tyler," oh what's on Chad's face now? Is that jealousy? Might as well keep diggin my hole. "You know Sonny and I only have the hottest stars on our bedroom walls. There's Jackson Tyler…"

"You already said that." Chad snarled. Touchy!

"I know let me finish! There's Jackson Tyler, Taylor Lautner, gotta love me some werewolves, Robert Whatever his last name is, I also love vampires," Great he was only angry but he hasn't snapped yet. "oh and did I mention Zac Efron!? That should do it.

"You have a picture of Zac Efron!?!"

"Correction poster and no I don't," He sighed in relief. "Sonny does!" This was so much fun! Oh wait Summer focus phase one remembers? "So Chad do you know what Sonny loves?" this outta do it.

His expression quickly changed and I think he started zoning out on me. ON ME!

"She loves yellow, the Vikings, you, family, so random, comedy, friendship, the sun, school, having fun, unicorns and fairy tales, along with her favorite stuffed animal Dr. Cuddles…" Okay stockerish much?

"She also loves…"

"Okay Chad I get it, Sonny loves a lot of things." I interrupt. *shivers* who knows how much longer that boy could go on. "But do you know the guy she's in love with?" I think I saw his face fell, for a guy with so much ego he lacks a lot of self-confidence when Sonny comes up.

"I don't know," he whispers.

"Okay thanks!" and then I skip out of the room. The last thing I need is to see the famous Chad Dylan Cooper cry. Or on second thought maybe I should go back there and film it just in case it might come in handy later.

About two steps after leaving the 'Falls' my phone starts to vibrate. Oh man I should really put it on ringer so I can listen to the awesome music I have on it. Oh well.

"Hello?" I ask because I was too lazy to look at the caller id.

"Summer where in the world are you?" a very angry Sonny responds.

"Well um…" should I tell her I'm at the falls? "I'm at the falls." I'm guessing that's a yes.

"Well come back here at once so I know you're okay!"

"Yes mom,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"Seriously sometimes Sonny can be a little over protective.

After hanging up I rush back to So Random! I have got some serious research to do…

**Okay guys! I could use a lot of help!! So any ideas on how to get Chad and Sonny together would be very helpful!!!!! I will give you credit for your idea and it would be very helpful!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N hey guys I'm so sorry about not updating this story. I won't be updating stories a lot right now because I'm grounded and shouldn't be on the computer right now anyways. But my parents are not home so they won't know about it. Anyways please read and review and maybe if you review then I'll be sneakier and update faster. Oh and thanks to **light-cloud1033 **who gave me the great idea for this chapter. If you have any ideas let me know in a REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.

Keep meeting up in the same room. Part 1

I skipped back to the So Random set and headed straight to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I stood outside for a little bit and debated on knocking or just going in. Whenever Chad comes by he just goes in. Hmm well I _am_ family. Throwing open the door with a huge smile plastered on my face I skipped into the room and was immediately stopped by Sonny's cold glare.

"Well hey Sonny," I stammered looking anywhere but at her.

"Where have you been?"Sonny demanded.

"At the falls," I whispered taking sudden interest of my shoes. Sonny has always been over-protective of me since that one time I told her I could walk home by myself. So Lucy and Sonny walked home while I stayed at school to help clean my classroom. It was my punishment for telling Hannah Stewart that she was mean. But she _is_ mean. They told me not to lie and yet when I tell the truth I get in trouble? Anyway to make a long story short I got lost and worried Sonny to death. She cares about me way too much. But that's okay because I still love her.

"Next time take someone with you! I was worried sick!" Sonny exclaimed her eyes watered as she pulled me into a hug. That's why I love Sonny, unlike mom; she never punishes me when I do bad. Just a simple hug and done.

"Sonny, the falls is just down the hall." Sonny pulled away from the hug immediately looked me in the eye. I don't know how Chad can get lost in her eyes, when I look at them I think 'oh geez I'm in deep trouble now!'

"I know where it's at I just don't trust anyone over there."

"Except Chad," I added.

"Especially Chad," she quickly responded, touchy.

"Will Sonny, Tawni, Zora and Grady please come to the set, now." Marshal spoke in a monotone voice over the intercom.

"What about Nico?" I asked. I know I'm not on the show because, I just started. But Nico's been here forever.

"He failed his geometry test."

"Oh did you tutor him?" I added sarcastically.

"No! He just forgot to study…again." Sonny snapped back.

"Ok, geez I was just kidding." I'm not Chad you know. Save your fighting for him please.

"Yeah well keep your mean comments to yourself. You might hurt someone's feelings."

"Oh Sonny I'm so sorry! Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No," Sonny checked her watch then quickly hugging me again, and kissing me lightly on the cheek before heading out the door. "Be safe!" she called over her shoulder.

Yeah, yeah I know.

When her footsteps eventually faded to nothing I sprinted to her vanity tripping over one of Sonny's extra chairs in the process. What's up with all these chairs anyways?

Sitting down on her vanity chair I opened her silver laptop and turned it on. Of course I had to wait forever for it to reboot and all that junk. So I occupied myself by trying to smooth all the wrinkles out of my black skirt. Then my white tank top and my black vest jacket thing. Why won't these wrinkles come out! Haha just kidding, I need an iron for that. Finally I saw the log-in screen show up. Alright let's do this.

Username:

Password:

This is what was on the screen. Shoot, I don't know Sonny's work password. Let's see if I were Sonny what would my password be?

Username: SonShineyDays

Password: Summerisawesome

I pressed the enter key and a sign that said incorrect password showed up. Well, I guess I'll just have to try again.

Password: WisconsinCheese

This had got to be it. I pressed the enter key only to be greeted by another incorrect password sign. Ugh, this is getting frustrating. After two try's nothing!

Password: ChadDylanCooper

I grinned pressing enter, but my smile was quickly turned into a frown as the darn password incorrect sign showed up again.

Password: CDClovesme

Password incorrect, Ahhh, again really? Just let me in!

Password: CDCplusSM

Welcome. Ahhh! Wait, welcome? Haha, I would so make fun of Sonny right now but, then she would know I was snooping on her computer. Ugh, life is so unfair. I opened up internet explorer and went onto Google. In the search bar I typed in '100 ways to get two people together in a week' and I pressed I'm feeling lucky. Why did I press that? Well because I'm feeling lucky that's why. Scrolling down the list I skimmed most of it but the author of the website, **light-cloud1033** had some pretty creative ideas. I quickly copied and pasted everything onto Microsoft word, which is not stealing by the way, then clicked print. Awesome, I quickly logged out and hopped to the printer. Grabbing the two sheets of paper it printed I now have my list, perfect. Spinning on my heal I quickly exited the dressing room and headed for the prop house, that's where all my evil plan's are born.

As I cautiously entered the prop house to see if Nico was anywhere I spotted one of Sonny's many yellow notebooks on the table. Hmmm what should I do with it? I silently closed the door and tiptoed over to the notebook. I sat down on the floor and opened it to the first page.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind me spoke causing me to scream and throw the notebook and my two pieces of paper in the air. I turned around to see Nico with a ping pong pattle in his hand. Ha try saying that five times fast. Ping pong pattle, ping pong pattle, ping pong whatever.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back at him.

"I work here."

"Well so do I."Geez I am on the poster now.

"Well…"

"Save it Nico I know you failed your geometry test."

"Who told you that?" He demanded. Oops maybe I wasn't suppose to know that.

"Uh, Grady?" Sure let's go with that.

"Ok well I'm going to go have a little chat with him." Then Nico spun around and stalked off. I hope Grady doesn't get into any trouble. I gathered my things and plopped down onto the couch. Let's see.

Keep meeting up in the same room.

Alright. How am I going to get that to work? While I was thinking I decided to open up the yellow notebook again. It could be something interesting and useful like a diary or a songbook. Leafing through the book I discovered that it's just a book full of sketches for the show. Darn, I was hoping for something juicy. Tossing the notebook back onto the table I still had to find out how to get number 1 to work. Sighing I folded up the list and put it in my pocket, yes my skirt had pockets.

I guess the real question here is which room do I want them to keep meeting up in and how do I get them to meet up there?

~30 minutes later~

I finally got it! Yes the best plan ever! If I was in a cartoon right now a light bulb would be right above my head. I'm just kidding; I still have no idea what I'm doing. The plan is I'm going to have them keep running into each other in the cafeteria, or commissary. Whatever you want to call it, I'm calling it cafeteria, because they still sell nasty school food to big time celebrities. Not nice.

Since Sonny was still rehearsing I decided to do Chad first and see if he'd cooperate with me. After all he knows that he has to be nice to me to date Sonny. Haha sucker! I walked to the Mackenzie Falls set with a camera in hand just in case I will need blackmail material.

I nodded to Reggie who scanned the Do Not Admit wall and let me in. Ha Zac Efron that just never get's old. I walked through the set surprisingly not meeting any Mackenzie Falls people on the way. Where is everyone? Till I came across that famous door with a star on it. Oh Chad, can you get anymore self centered? I knocked lightly on the door and heard a shuffling from the other side.

"Go away," Chad said from the side of the door. Harsh Chad, that hurts my feelings.

"Okay I'll just go hang out with Sonny and tell her you told me to go away." I whined, hopefully he didn't know it was me when he said go away. My question was answered when the door flew open and I was pulled inside.

"OMC I am so sorry Summer I didn't know it was you. Just my cast has been bugging me a lot lately and their getting on my last nerve."

"Aw too much drama at the falls for ya?" He nodded. "Wait what's OMC?"

"Oh my Chad." I rolled my eyes, but of course. It's like our mom OMJ for oh my Justin, which reminds me I still need to find a cure for Bieber fever. "Anyway what can I do for you Summer?"

"Oh Chad I just wanted to see if you can get me a fro yo?"

"Can't you get it yourself?"

"Yes, I could but…" Shoot think, think. "Sonny wanted me to stay out of the cafeteria because this one guy threatened to kill me with a spork!" I started to cry, oh yes who's the greatest actor of our generation now.

"Oh I'm so sorry Summer, here let me go get one for you, which flavor would you like?" Aw Chad's being nice.

"Um, chocolate please,"

"Yum, chocolate, that's my favorite too." Chad said starting to walk out of the door.

"Does it remind you of Sonny's eyes?"

"Yes…" Then Chad's eyes got big and he turned back towards me. "No, ha I meant no. Pssh what would Sonny have to do anything with chocolate?" Then he left. Ha you're such a horrible liar Chad. Now I need Sonny to accidently bump into him. I whipped out my phone and called Sonny, she should be done with rehearsals now.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, how's it going?"

"Summer where are you?" Sonny demanded.

"I'm um," I looked around the room, "I'm on my way to the cafeteria. But I got lost Sonny do you think you can get me a fro yo?"

"Sure! Just come back to the prop house okay? What flavor would you like?"

"Okay I'll come back, um blue raspberry it's my favorite."

"Oh yum that's my favorite too!"

"Is it because it's blue like Chad's eyes?" I smirked this should be fun.

"Yes," There was a pause as if she just realized what she just said. "No! I just love blue things okay? Gosh and I'm at the cafeteria so I gotta go. Be in the prop house in five." Then she hung up.

"Love you too bye." I said sarcastically. Usually Sonny says love you but she must have been in a real rush. Anyway let's go see how the two love birds are doing shall we. I walked out of the Chad's dressing room and exited the Mackenzie Falls set. Ah finally fresh air. I quietly jogged to the cafeteria and got there just as Sonny entered. Phew that means she didn't see me. Noticing a guy that looked like a terriost I walked over to him. If you know me I am a very lazy person and running around from Chad to Sonny for food all day is not what I'm planning on doing. If they have to meet up in the same room a bunch of times I'm just going to lock them in. Save's me a lot of walking and calling.

"Hey do you work here?" I asked the man dressed in black.

"No I was hired by a fan to capture Chad Dylan Cooper." Well then operation Channy wouldn't work would it.

"Want to do me a favor…" I didn't know his name…I should of asked that. "What's your name?"

"Steve."

"Okay want to do me a favor Steve?"

"Sure?"

"You are going to be a terriost and keep everyone in the cafeteria hostage."

"What's in it for me?" But of course Steve is a greedy guy.

"Here," I handed him a big bundle of one dollar bills that would probably make up fifteen dollars. He quickly agreed.

"Wait for this signal before you start okay." I told him holding up a peace sign. He nodded and hid behind the door just as Mr. Condor walked by.

"Mr. Condor," I don't really know him but I do know that he is a big boss man that I should be nice too.

"Yes?"

"If you hear screams of a terrorist and get calls about it we are just playing a prank on the Hooster Girl cast." He just nodded and walked away, probably didn't hear a word I said.

"Ready?" I asked…Steve yeah Steve. He just nodded and I turned to enter the cafeteria. To my surprise it was pretty empty, a couple Gladiators some lunchbox girls, Chad and Sonny getting a fro yo and some Mackenzie Falls people. Speaking of Chad and Sonny I should go see what they are up too. I lightly skipped and hid behind the ick on a stick table.

"Sonny,"

"Chad," Oh brother these two are impossible.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting a fro yo how about you?"

"Getting a fro yo that's why I'm in the line for it Chad." You can practically hear Sonny rolling her eyes.

"Right, right," wow I'm getting board.

"Oh is your favorite flavor chocolate?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but this is for Summer."

"Really…Because Summer's favorite flavor is blue raspberry." Oh dear.

"No she told me it was chocolate." I made the peace sign to Steve hoping he saw it.

"Well she told me it was blue raspberry."

"Oh really and when did she tell you this." I smacked me head with my hand. I really should have thought this through.

"She told me this a few minutes ago when she called me and asked for a fro yo."

"Well she told me that she wanted chocolate when she came to my dressing room asking me for a fro yo since you wouldn't let her in the cafeteria."

"No I wouldn't let her on Mackenzie Falls but she went there anyway."

"Everyone freeze!" a guy yelled from the door. I sighed, finally Steve must of dozed off or something. I turned to look at the door and my eyes widened at what I saw.

There was a guy dressed in black holding a gun…but it wasn't Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Channy in the Closet?

Okay don't panic nothing is going to happen. Seriously though when you really think about it nothing is really going to happen. We are at a studio. This is a cafeteria full of CELEBRITES. They'll probably have people here to get us in like five minutes. As I scanned the cafeteria I temporarily lost Sonny and Chad…that's not good. Where did they even go? I want my fro yo!

And then it hit me. I told Mr. Condor NOT to worry if he hears things about a terrorist. Crap! We're screwed, I'm done for. Good by cold cruel world. Hey, is that Sonny and Chad hiding under that table together? No way! That's so awesome! I can die happy now.

"Hey who's back there!" Terrorist guy asked. I hope he's not talking to me. I'm suppose to be invisible. "Don't ignore me I'm talking to you!" He demanded.

"Me?" wow I'm so stupid. Of course he was talking about me.

"Yes you! What's your name? And STAND UP!" I shot up off the floor, staring down at my feet so I didn't have to make eye contact with anyone.

"My name?" I glanced up and that guy…let's call him Dopey. So Dopey was glaring at me, obviously not in the mood for my games. "My name is…iWanda GetOuttaHere!" Some people on my left snickered which made me smile. Until I looked at Dopey.

"Your REAL name." Dopey demanded.

"Summer Munroe" I whispered.

"Well Summer do you want to know who I am?" Dopey asked as he went around and made sure everything was locked so we couldn't escape.

"Yes?" I asked. I'm not going to lie…Dopey scared me.

"My name is Mandy," Dopey said as he…well I guess she pulled off the mask and unzipped her black hoodie.

"Woah…you used to be on So Random!" Mandy narrowed her eyes at me. "I mean…So Random misses you?"

"I left So Random because I had a broken heart." She glared at Chad who was still under the table gripping Sonny's hand. Well this is awkward. "You're sister, Sonny, seems to be replacing me in more than one way," Mandy sneered.

"Hey now let's think about this for a minute." I suggested. "Sonny is a goody two shoes."

"Hey!" Sonny protested.

"Let me finish!" I looked over at Mandy. "I have been living with Sonny all of my life." Mandy rolled her eyes at my obvious statement. "So, if there is one thing I know about Sonny is that she would never hurt anyone."

"But-" Mandy protested.

"But nothing!" I interrupted her. "If Chad really loved you then he'd go after you. Not date another girl." I reasoned.

"Correction, I never loved her. Mr. Condor set us up as a publicity stunt. It was never anything more." Chad informed the group.

"I loved you Chad." Mandy declared. "But you didn't love me back." I started to giggle as tears filled Mandy's eyes. "What's so funny?" She demeaned, glaring at me.

"Oh nothing, it's just, what you said reminded me of glee." I giggled again, I couldn't help it, I'm such a loser.

"Well do they do this in Glee?" She yelled before pulling a gun out of her pocket and pointing at the ceiling. I stared at her for a while giving the allusion that I was in deep thought.

"No…No I don't think so." I finally answered after what I believe was five minutes. Mandy rolled her eyes and squeezed a shot off and into the ceiling causing everyone to drop to the floor. Sonny quickly pulled me towards her and then into the supply closet.

"Summer if we weren't in danger right now I'd totally strangling you."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're my sister?" I asked her. I know what your thinking…'kiss up', but seriously, Sonny may be threatening me now…but later when we are at home, safe from all of this. She will not be strangling me. Granted she definitely WON'T be letting me wonder around the studios by my self again.

Sonny sighed, she new that she wasn't really going to hurt me. She knew that I knew that to. It's just how we work. It's scary sometimes Sonny and I will blurt out the exact same thought or start randomly singing the same song at the same time…I think we spend way to much time together. She tells me it's not weird though since we are only a year apart. The closet door swung open suddenly, Sonny's hand immediately clamped down onto my mouth to stop me from squealing.

"Now you stay here while I find a way to get rid of everyone Chaddy." Mandy instructed as she threw Chad into the closet. "Don't try to escape." Mandy then shut and locked the door. Great now I'm stuck in here with Chad in a locked closet…oh wait…CHAD AND SONNY ARE LOCKED IN A CLOSET! That's got to be some kind of miracle. I find that my plan is very successful now. If only I had some frozen yogurt.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered as soon as we heard Mandy yelling at some poor people outside. Those unfortunate souls, I should go help them.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? Thank goodness you're safe! I couldn't find you after she started shooting her gun. How do we get you out of here?" Chad asked. Aw that was so cute. Chad cares so much for my sister. Why don't they just admit that they have feelings for each other and get it over with? I mean seriously, a girl can only wait so long.

"Aw Chad, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Sonny gushed as she hugged Chad. Sighing I rolled my eyes and looked away. What? I know I want them together and everything but Sonny is still my sister and I don't need to see her all lovey dovey with someone, especially Chad Dylan Cooper. As I stared at the boxes I noticed something that could help us get out of here. I know I said I wanted to lock them in a closet but…I'll have to do that some other time 'cause all I wanted to do was get out of here and call the police!

"Guys look!" I whispered causing the couple to break apart from there hug…my bad. "There's a vent over there that we could crawl through! Zora does it all the time so I know we'll be safe!" Sonny and Chad nodded in agreement before starting to help me take the vent case thingy off. Think of this as Channy working together to save…people. Yup, its all part of the plan.

Hello people! So sorry for disappearing but…I'm back now (: Please review! I love you all! And I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to upload something real fast, next one will be longer!


End file.
